


Days in the Pandemonium

by sleepymccoy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post canon, Slow Burn, also theres deafness cos its the pandemonium, and im not deaf so that might be off base im not sure, bed sharing, both pike and scanlan pov, but not a lot, doesnt focus on damage i focus on pike healing and that sorta thing, grog is missing, hurt!scanlan, i dont know what tags this fandom uses, i think its ok but if youre not onboard with lungs and near dimemberment maybe skip this, mild deviation from the epilogue description, switches pov a bit, theres some description of violence and gore and stuff, try and communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: Pike desperately wants to talk to Scanlan, wants to ask him out, but she once promised Grog that she wouldn't forgive Scanlan until he was ready too, and this seems like the sort of thing she should discuss with Grog first. But Grog's soul is currently missing and it takes them two long weeks to find it. Scanlan is very charming, and very confusing, and there's still things Pike needs to figure out.





	1. Day Three

**Day Three**

 

Pike wasn’t enjoying this fight very much. It felt pointless in comparison to Vecna, all because of Grog’s impulsiveness and just not much fun. Vex was miserable, Percy had wanted to give up his guns and didn't like having to use them, Keyleth didn't seem like she was at all aware of their surroundings, and Pike needed to talk to Grog. Scanlan seemed to be in the best form out of all of them, but then again he so rarely let on when he was less than 100%. 

 

Pike was absentmindedly battering the enormous merged conglomeration of beasts before her with her spiritual weapon, it was disturbing to hit, it was like a golem constructed from various animals. Occasionally someone would get hit badly and she threw some healing out at them, but her heart wasn't really in it. Keyleth was spending more and more time in her beast forms, meaning Pike was now healing Minxie, and Vex kept rushing in like Vax would have and was getting hit more and harder than usual. And as ever, Scanlan seemed to be catching the hardest, harshest strikes.

 

Pike kept a close eye on him, making sure to throw some light healing his way whenever no one else needed her attention. Nearly every time she did he would glance at her, shaking his head and saying he didn't need it, that she should focus on someone else, anyone else. 

 

Percy got hit with some poisoned spit, so she rushed over to his side, kneeling down and clearing his system before the poison could do any further damage.

 

“Thanks, Pike,” he muttered gratefully, standing up and taking a few more non lethal shots, trying to get the construct to drop its giant, shining axe.

 

Pike hummed in response, making sure her spiritual weapon kept dealing damage. Maybe it was a sign of the trauma they had all suffered that so many of these fights in this land were tedious more than anything else. 

 

She heard Scanlan’s voice behind her, singing loudly and cheerfully as he rushed towards the creature, purple lightning forming and sparking around his groin. Pike laughed at the sight, so ridiculous and so familiar. 

 

As she watched, Scanlan’s attack hit hard, drawing the construct’s attention to him. Pike began to prepare a healing word, expecting that Scanlan would take the next hit again. 

 

She watched as the construct shifted its grip on it's axe and swung down with horrifying speed at Scanlan’s small body. It hit, a sickening sound filing the room as bone and flesh parted. It was embedded deep, incomprehensibly deep. Instead of reacting to this, Scanlan just died. The creature pulled the axe up, turning away as Scanlan’s lifeless body hit the ground, his shoulder splitting open down through his lungs. She could see the marrow seeping from his ribs.

 

Pike’s throat exploded, then she heard her voice scream his name. She ran, releasing the healing word she’d prepared at a much stronger potency than she’d initially intended. Scanlan didn’t move. Her mind raced as she reached him, trying to figure out why her spell hadn’t brought him back up.

 

His shoulder was cut near off, his arm was connected to his body only by a collection of skin and muscle around his lower ribs. She could see the blood stained ground in the angled gap where his body should be. Pike pulled him back together, horror seeping through her at the sight of his flayed open flesh. Once he was his usual shape again she willed a healing touch. His skin knitted and he seemed better, but he still didn’t wake. She thought, she thought hard. Scanlan hadn’t liked it last time she’d resurrected him, she didn’t want to risk that again, couldn't face that anger, but she also wouldn’t just let him die in front of her, not now. Percy had needed a restoration, it was possible the same would bring Scanlan up. She cast the strongest restoration she could manage, pouring everything into it that she had. 

 

Moments more than Pike felt was right passed, then Scanlan stirred. Pike felt tears brimming at the sight, but she forced them down and healed him as much as she could at the time. Scanlan looked at her, recognition ticking into his eyes. “Hey, Pike,” he mumbled.

 

She looked down at him and laughed a greeting, the laugh choking in her throat. “I’m sorry, I don’t know if you wanted me to bring you back, I’m sorry,” she said, gripping onto him.

 

Scanlan smiled at her. “Don't cry, I trust your judgement, Pikey.” He sat up, shuffling a little as he looked around the room behind her. He caught sight of something and his eyes went wide. Before Pike could turn, he grabbed her and rolled to the side, flinging them into a hastily cast dimension door. They appeared on the other side of the battlefield and Pike watched as the construct they were fighting began to collapse, individual creatures fracturing off and landing where they had been moments ago. 

 

“Are you okay, Pike?” Scanlan asked, sitting up to look at her. 

 

“Me? What about you, are you okay?” She reached out and checked his collarbone and shoulder where his shirt had fallen away, cut nearly clean off. There was a large, red scar, already raised and ugly, but healed. “Does your arm move? Is it alright?”

 

Scanlan was standing, turning to face the room. He took a second to wave at her, wiggling his fingers. “Yep, all good!” he said cheerily, then followed the movement and quickly yelled, “Bigby’s Hand!” across the room, using it to whack one of the smaller creatures that was skittering away from its spent form. 

 

He’d stepped away from Pike slightly, so Pike followed him, putting her hands on him to heal him again. He turned and faced her, raising an eyebrow. “Pike I’m fine, focus on other people,” he said gently. He patted her shoulder, then ran forwards, drawing Mythcarver as Bigby slapped a horse-like creature to the ground. 

 

Pike looked across the battlefield and saw that the mood had changed. Percy was taking serious shots, firing constantly, reloading quick, hitting everything. He threw a gun aside as it cracked and pulled out a backup. Vex fired arrow after arrow, a different additional affect hitting with each one, some sparking lighting, others poison. Keyleth’s Minxie form was going wild, tearing the throats off one melted, crippled animal after another. Pike’s spiritual weapon was still up, so she moved it towards the half of an elephant that was screaming at Vex and hit it, causing it to fall. 

 

A few more bullets and arrows flew while Scanlan wielded his sword better than he pretended he could before the room went quiet. Vex turned to Scanlan immediately, her eyes wide. “Are you okay?” she yelled across the room. 

 

Scanlan’s shirt was ripped open down the side, falling half off his body. The purple fabric was nearly black from the amount of blood that had poured out of him, and despite Pike’s desperate healings he was still pale. He grinned at Vex and Bigby’s Hand formed a big thumbs up by his head. “Yeah, Pike has my back,” he called back. Vex nodded and moved over towards Keyleth, running a hand through her fur. 

 

Percy was fiddling with one of his guns, clearing out a blockage. “Scanlan, d’you have a mansion left in you?”

 

“Yeah, I- I have a mansion, but do we wanna do that here? Or should we keep moving forwards maybe?” Scanlan asked.

 

“Here,” Pike said.

 

Scanlan looked at her, opening his mouth to disagree. “No,” Pike interrupted before he spoke, “We camp now.” 

 

Scanlan looked at her and sighed. “Sure thing, Pike,” he said quietly. He wandered off to a wall, Vex joined him to have a look for a good place to set up. Keyleth reformed as Pike wandered over to Percy to make sure he had recovered from his poisoning. 

 

By the time the mansion door was open Keyleth and Percy had checked the killed beast for any valuables and Pike had begun to lose the numb shock that had gripped her. They all filed into the mansion, everyone heading off in different direction. Scanlan paused as he wandered towards the kitchen, glancing back at Pike, but Pike ignored it and headed down to the training room Scanlan had set up for Grog. 

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


Scanlan had eaten his quinoa salad quietly, considering the turns the day had taken. Vex had come by to see how his wound was, but hadn’t stayed for long, taking a platter of food away for her and Percy. Some temporal servants had come by to pick up some food for Keyleth, but Pike hadn’t sent for any.

 

Scanlan wandered up to his room after he'd eaten and had a quick bath, changing into some clothes that were less sliced in half, and unfortunately less nice. The scar he had was angry and looked like it promised to stay.

 

Scanlan checked with a servant and found that Pike still hadn't eaten. They'd been in the mansion for two hours now and Scanlan was growing concerned about her. He decided to collect some basic fruits, nuts, and wine and headed down towards the training room where Pike had gone.

 

There was no door so Scanlan knocked on the entrance frame and stepped through. “Hey Pike, I brought you some food if you want it,” he called out.

 

Pike sat up from where she had been laying in the sand pit. She shook her head, sand falling from her hair. “How are you feeling?” she asked instead of responding to his implied question.

 

Scanlan felt a wash of warmth, so familiar to him. He looked at her curiously. “Did you just heal me?” he asked, moving towards her with the tray.

 

She blushed and nodded. Scanlan just smiled. “I’m feeling fine, don’t worry about me,” he muttered as he put the tray down by her. She frowned at him. “Are you ok?” Scanlan asked. 

 

Pike sighed and stroked her hand through the sand, watching it closely. “I just miss Grog,” she muttered. 

 

Scanlan nodded. “Me too. We’re getting him back though, we’ll have him soon.” 

 

Pike patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit. Scanlan sat, picking a grape off the tray and eating it. “I just-” Pike started to speak, then paused. She sighed again. “I need to talk to him about something, and it’s some really annoying timing that he’s not here.”

 

Scanlan thought. “Well, d’you wanna bounce it off me, maybe? I know I’m not your friend like he is, but I might be able to help. At the very least I can offer you a drink.” He grinned and tapped the bottle of wine he’d brought. 

 

Pike chuckled. “No, that wouldn’t be right,” she said quietly. She glanced at him and smiled. “Talking to you, I mean. About that. A drink sounds perfect, though.” She grabbed the glass from the tray and began pouring herself some wine.

 

“D’you want me to leave you be?” Scanlan asked. 

 

“No, no,” Pike said quickly. “I didn't mean- no, it's just that particular topic that I need to talk to Grog about, I'm happy to sit with you for an evening.”

 

Scanlan nodded. “I'll hang out, sure,” he said cheerfully. 

 

Pike had another sip, watching him. “I did want to just let you know, um, you didn't die today,” she said a little awkwardly.

 

“Really?” Scanlan asked. “I kinda assumed I did, I mean it's a nasty scar, looks like a mortal sorta wound.”

 

“You didn't, I didn't cast resurrection. Greater restoration woke you up, I think it was just some weird thing with the axe.”

 

“Huh,” Scanlan responded. He was relieved to have not died, but either way he was here now and that was all that mattered.

 

“Anyway, just wanted you to know there was no- no weird magic like- like last time.” Pike was staring at her glass, not looking at him.

 

“Pike,” Scanlan said softly. She didn't look at him. “Pike,” he repeated, leaning towards her. “If I die and you can bring me back, I give you complete permission to do so. I missed so much of Kaylie’s life, I want to be around for much more of it.” He paused. That was a true reason, but it wasn't the lot. Scanlan didn't love sharing his feelings too openly, but he'd do it if he needed to. And with Pike these days he did need to, she deserved that much. “And I wasted the last year by not being with Vox Machina, I need to make up for that. I mean, it's not your job to keep me alive, it-”

 

“It is though, that's my job,” Pike interrupted, “I make sure we don't lose anyone. I'm just not great at it-”

 

Scanlan stopped her, he didn't like hearing her talk like that. “You're amazing at it,” he said quickly. He paused, trying to pin down what the issue might be. “We all wanted to save Vax, but it wouldn't be Serenrae’s style, not with the way he left.” 

 

She nodded, but he had the distinct impression that she didn't believe that.

 

“And your magic isn't weird,” he continued, “I never thought it was weird, I'm sorry I said that. It's miraculous and I don't understand it and I'm so amazed and impressed that you wield it.” 

 

Pike looked at him seriously, then gave him a small, sad smile. She reached out and touched his shirt lightly, running her finger across the bump of his new scar. “It about chopped you in half,” she said quietly, “I saw your lung today, Scanlan.”

 

Scanlan smiled, her soft expression feeling very special to him. He didn't really know how to respond or what to say, so he fell back on old habits. “Sexiest lung there ever was, I bet.”

 

Pike laughed and withdrew her hand. “You're certainly more handsome in one piece,” she said. Before he could say anything in turn she glanced at the bottle of wine. “Why aren't you drinking?”

 

Scanlan was willing to accept the change of topic. “I, um, I only brought one glass. I didn't think you'd ask me to stay.”

 

“Oh.” Pike looked at her glass of wine for a moment, then held it out to him confidently. “Here,” she offered.

 

Not one to refuse an offer like that from a pretty lady, Scanlan took the glass happily and drank some. He kept his eyes on Pike and was surprised that she did the same, watching him swallow. 

 

“You all good?” He asked when he finished.

 

Pike seemed startled for a moment. “Yeah,” she said. “You're not leaking, are you?” She leaned forward and patted the front of his shirt exploratively.

 

Scanlan laughed. She was clearly covering for something, but he let her. She didn't have to do or say anything she didn't want to, and if she wanted to hide her discomfort through humour and sharing a drink, he would take that as a gift. “No leaks,” he said, “I'm all sealed up here.” 

 

She nodded, smirking a little, and grabbed the glass back to take a swig.

 

“What, that's it?” Scanlan said. She froze and looked at him, on edge. “I get one sip and that's all?” He asked, gesturing towards the glass in her hand.

 

Pike relaxed and rolled her eyes. “I'll give it back, sheesh, learn to share.”

 

Scanlan laughed and pinched the glass back off her as soon as she finished. “I am neither generous nor patient,” he said as he raised the glass to his lips.

 

Pike laughed at him. “That's such a fucking lie!” 

 

He laughed back at her, pretending to try and dodge her reach as she reclaimed the glass. Between them they finished the bottle and ate the platter Scanlan had brought, spending their evening sitting in the sandpit laughing and talking.


	2. Day Five

**Day Five**

 

Pike walked the hallway, feeling so much more nervous than she really thought she needed to. She had spent hours alone with Scanlan before, she had spent time with him recently too and he always made her feel welcome. But this felt different, and she knew why and that just made her more nervous. Scanlan didn’t know and she wasn’t ready to tell him yet, but she still wanted to be with him. It was complicated, it has always been complicated with them. Maybe they could just have a simple evening for now.

 

She reached his doorway and knocked, rocking back on her heels as she waited.

 

A few moments passed before the door opened. Scanlan was wearing his silk pyjama pants and was halfway through buttoning up the matching shirt. “Pike, hi,” he said, not bothering to close the shirt fully, but he had enough buttons done that it sat closed and covered his latest scar.

 

“Hey, sorry, I’m interrupting you,” Pike said quickly, preparing herself an exit if she got a hint of not being welcome.

 

Scanlan shook his head, smiling at her. “No, I was just, you know, just doing my thing,” he gestured behind himself to the large bed which was strewn in paper with his flute resting on top.

 

“That’s kind of what I’m here about, actually,” Pike said.

 

Scanlan raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

 

“You, ah, you mentioned yesterday that you play your instruments alone most nights and I was wondering if you- if I- it’s silly,” Pike trailed off, feeling her face heating up. She glared at the ground, willing her blush to pass before Scanlan saw it.

 

Scanlan’s smile got bigger. “You want to sit and listen?” he said softly. Pike glanced up, he looked flattered and a bit emotional.

 

Pike raised her hands, speaking a bit louder than she intended. “Only if that’s ok, I don’t want to be a distraction, this is clearly important to you but I was just thinking that-”

 

“Of course you can join me,” Scanlan interrupted. He stepped back, holding the door fully open for her.

 

“You’re sure?” Pike asked, looking at him seriously.

 

“Of course. Are you peckish at all, I could send for some food and drink?”

 

“No, I ate already,” Pike muttered. She looked around the  room for a place to sit. She had been in here before, but not many times and never for long, and was surprised to notice that Scanlan has practically no furniture other than his bed. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, I can get a chair brought up if you’d like?” Scanlan offered.

 

Pike grinned at him and jumped up onto the bed. “No, no, this is fine,” she said. Scanlan’s papers were clustered around the foot of the bed, so Pike set herself down at the head of the bed and settled in among the pillows. She smoothed her slip down, making sure her legs remained covered.

 

Scanlan nodded, smiling at her in an odd way that made her feel warm. He moved up to the bed and sat down across from her, silently pulling the papers in a bit closer and picking up his flute. He began to play, alternating between reading off the sheet music before him and closing his eyes during the passages he knew well. 

 

Pike glanced around and saw a few books on the small set of shelves next to the bed. There were a few about the Halls of Pandemonium they were in, one that had a title in Marquesian which she couldn’t read, and one small one in Gnomish called  _ The Grateful Beasts _ which she recognised as a fairy tale for children. She picked up the last and glanced up at Scanlan for permission but he was enthralled in his music, swaying slightly to the lilting tune. She smiled and began to read.

 

It was a fairy tale she’d read a few times when she was young, it wasn’t particularly interesting but it was nice to have something familiar and positive. She hadn’t gotten to the third page when Scanlan stopped playing, halting halfway through a refrain. She looked up at him, startled by the quiet. He put his flute to the side and scavenged around the papers until he pulled a quill out, taking a few seconds to scratch out some of the notes towards the end of the page he was reading off and write another few bars in. 

 

“You’re composing,” Pike muttered. She didn’t mean to, but she naturally slipped into Gnomish. She'd been reading in Gnomish and with Scanlan here it felt right.

 

Scanlan looked up at her, his face open and kind. “Oh yeah, this is all- yeah,” he said quietly, matching her Gnomish without question.

 

“I hadn’t realised,” Pike said. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Scanlan just smiled at her and returned to his tune. Pike paid a little more attention and noticed that he was occasionally playing one refrain over and over with minute changes each time until he hit on the sound he wanted, he just played it all so smoothly that she hadn’t realised before that it wasn’t a finished song. Every minute or two he would stop and write on his papers as the song grew closer to finished.

 

Pike finished the book quickly, it was short. She put it aside and settled back in the pillows again. Scanlan caught her eye and winked as he continued playing. Pike blushed and shifted further down into the bed, silently watching Scanlan. 

 

As the quiet tune softened and slowed Pike found herself growing drowsy. Her eyes closed and she listened, enjoying the music, the beautiful sound of the flute wielded expertly. She slipped closer to sleep, the music growing fainter and gentler as she did. 

 

\---------

 

Pike woke slowly, her body stiffer than usual. She went to stretch and turn and found that she was tucked tighter in bed than she normally liked. After a bit of a wiggle and stretch she lay on her back and opened her eyes. She made eye contact with a pair of blue eyes a few meters above her and yelled in surprise, a flash of adrenaline and panic waking her. In the same moment she recognised herself on the ceiling, reflected in a mirror. Last night came rushing back to her and she remembered that she was in Scanlan’s room, and he had a mirror above his bed.

 

There was a rush of moment at the foot of the bed, the blankets tugging. “What is it?” Scanlan said, panicked.

 

Pike sat up slowly, shaking her head. “Sorry-”

 

“Are you okay?” Scanlan asked. He was sitting up in the bed, staring at her in alarm. 

 

“I forgot you have a mirror,” she said, pointing up. “It startled me.”

 

Scanlan looked up, then back at her and began to smile. “Fair enough,” he said. He clambered out of bed. His movements barely shook the mattress, he had taken a few pillows and set himself up to sleep in the direct opposite corner of the bed to Pike. Pike felt a rush of something, embarrassing at his chivalry or her presumption to stay the night or something else entirely. Why were emotions so complicated.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep in your bed, I didn’t mean to,” Pike said quietly as she got out. She felt herself beginning to blush and spared a moment to tell herself off for doing so.

 

“It’s no inconvenience,” Scanlan said, “You’re always welcome.”

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Pike muttered. She didn’t know what to do in this room, it felt comfortable but still a bit awkward. “I’ll see you at breakfast, then.”

 

Scanlan nodded, just watching her. 

 

Pike went to leave, then paused. “So, I’m not the stealthiest, could I maybe use that doorway you said joins our rooms? Just cos Vex is really good at catching me whenever I try to sneak around and I don’t really want to walk of shame this- not that this is a walk of shame kind of thing- and not to say that I’d necessarily be ashamed of, you know, well-”

 

“I got rid of the doorway,” Scanlan interrupted her rambling. “I can rework the mansion however I like and I got rid of it. I didn’t think you would ever want it, sorry.”

 

“That’s okay,” Pike said quickly, “I’ll try my luck in the hallway.” She opened the door and slipped out before she have the foot in her mouth another chance at ruining the calm feeling inside her.


	3. Day Nine

**Day Nine**

 

“Yo momma so ugly she made One Direction go in another direction,” Scanlan called out across the room. 

 

Pike turned and looked at him, disbelieving. She spotted the residual sparks from his shout filtering out into the air and recognised the delivery of a cutting words. Scanlan glanced at her and shrugged helplessly. “I only get a moment to think them up,” he whispered loudly at her.

 

The centaur turned and looked at Scanlan, having missed his strike on Vex because of his words. “What did you say?” He hissed as he began walking towards the gnome.

 

Scanlan froze. “Aah, I said that your mother is lovely and her life seems to be going in a very promising direction,” he said hurriedly, skittering back slightly.

 

“I must have misheard,” the centaur said furiously, getting right up to Scanlan. His face changed, his mouth opening more than should be possible, and he began to scream his words. “I might be going deaf!” He screamed the last word into Scanlan’s face, knocking him onto the ground. The room shook as Scanlan hit the floor, surrounded by pulsing air from whatever effect those words were full of. Scanlan rolled over, groaning but not looking injured.

 

Vex’s arrow hit the centaur from behind a moment before Keyleth’s earth elemental form erupted from beneath him, punching him solidly. He turned from Scanlan, moving to exchange blows with Keyleth while taking continued damage from Vex and Percy’s attacks. Pike joined in, shifting her spiritual weapon over and hitting him hard while she moved over to Scanlan’s side.

 

“How’re you doing there, Scanlan?” She said into the ear piece, concerned that while he was standing, he looked dazed and hadn’t made any move to hit the centaur. He didn’t react, he just shook his head briefly like he was trying to shake something off. Pike threw a healing word his way in case that helped, but focused her attention on attacking this centaur who was really laying into Keyleth.

 

A few more moments passed without Scanlan responding. Pike activated her earring again. “Vex, I’m going to check on Scanlan, cover me.” 

 

“Got it,” Vex responded, standing up on her side of the room and firing at the creature with a renewed vigour.

 

Pike hurried to Scanlan’s side. He had his hands over his ears, clearly in pain. She grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to her. “What’s going on?” Pike asked. She cast a minor restoration as she touched him. 

 

Scanlan looked at her, confused. “What?” he asked loudly.

 

Pike sighed. “Why do you always get hit so hard?” She asked quietly.

 

Scanlan frowned. “Did you say I look a bit like a bard?” He asked, laughing slightly. “Cos I’m wearing a purple shirt, so I sure I hope I do.”

 

“Can you hear me?” Pike asked carefully.

 

Scanlan frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t catch that Pike, sorry,” he said. 

 

Pike put her hands on either side of his head and cast a greater restoration and pumped in a bit more healing. “Can you hear me now?” She asked.

 

Scanlan touched her wrist, holding her lightly as his eyes widened. “Unless you said something about a silly cow just then, I’m not hearing you right,” he said quietly. “Can you hear me?”

 

Pike nodded. “I can hear you, yes, I can hear you,” she said. Scanlan’s eyes were starting to fill with tears as he watched her panic mount. She grabbed her earring again. “I just poured a whole lot of fixing into Scanlan and it’s done nothing, I think he’s going deaf, we need to figure out what that spell was,” she yelled.

 

Percy’s voice came through her earpiece. “Pike, we already killed the centaur,” he said.

 

Pike spun around and saw the dead centaur on the ground next to the earth elemental. Pike found Vex standing ages away and spoke into her earring again. “I don’t know how to fix him,” she said.

 

Vex nodded. “We’ll figure something out,” she said. 

 

Scanlan was still holding her wrist, having moved with her when she spun, and he tugged on her. “What’s happening?” he whispered. 

 

Pike opened her mouth to respond, but she didn’t know what to say. She stared at him, sure her expression wasn’t helping the situation.

 

“It’s okay,” Scanlan whispered, “Hey, it’s okay.” He slipped his hand down to hold hers, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. “I’ll be fine.”

 

She heard Percy shout, “Manners!” From across the way and turned to look. She watched as his manacles wrapped around a warped looking fawn who was currently falling to the ground, caught. Vex shot past her, running to Percy’s side as Keyleth sunk back into the earth to join them. Pike walked over, tugging Scanlan along with her.

 

When she arrived they had taken the mouth cage off and Vex was sitting by the fawns head, quietly demanding that he tell them exactly what spell his master had used on Scanlan. Pike just watched as they layered on threats and incentives, offering the creature money and healing or pain and death. Scanlan tugged her hand again, getting her attention. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

 

Pike looked at him for a moment then remembered that he had to keep that sheet music from a few nights ago somewhere on him. She grabbed his bag and began rifling around. Scanlan just let her, moving his arm out of the way so that she had an easier time looking. She pulled out the wad of paper and found his quill and sat down, quickly scribbling an explanation as best she could on the back of one of the sheets.

 

_ We don’t know how to fix you, they’re interrogating this guy to try and find out _

 

Scanlan knelt next to her. “What if he doesn’t know?” He asked a little more loudly than he should.

 

_ We’ll try something else _

 

He frowned. “Can you greater restoration me? That usually words.”

 

“I did,” Pike said emphatically.

 

Scanlan nodded. “Well, I'm sure I'll be fine,” he said uncertainly. “How's the interrogation going?”

 

Pike turned and listened in on Vex and Percy for a moment. 

 

“That's it?” Vex asked gently. “There's no spells or salves to quicken it along?”

 

The fawn shook his head. “Just sleep, it lasts until morning, he'll be fine!”

 

“Pike, you don't have a truth thing you can cast, do you?” Percy asked, noticing that she was watching.

 

Pike shook her head. 

 

“Well,” Vex said to them. “If we trust this guy's word it'll wear off by the morning. Can Scanlan cast a mansion if he can't hear?”

 

Pike glanced at Scanlan and began to write. 

 

_ He says it'll wear off in the morning. We want to camp here, can you cast the mansion? _

 

Scanlan looked up at Vex, his eyes wide. “I don't know,” he said simply, “But I'll try.”

 

Scanlan walked off to a corner and knelt, beginning to sing. Vex and Percy turned to each other and began discussing the best place to store the fawn until the morning, in case Scanlan didn't get better. Pike glanced around and saw Keyleth transform back into herself and join Vex and Percy, offering to stone shape a small room around the fawn.

 

Pike let them discuss it, walking closer to Scanlan incase he needed some back up, or even just company. He was singing quietly, the lower notes occasionally not forming audibly, he was clearly controlling his vocal chords from memory not sensation and it wasn't perfect. It was still far better than any other voice Pike had ever heard, but it wasn't up to his usual standard.

 

However, the mansion popped into being with no issue. Scanlan sat back, clearly relieved. He looked around and saw Pike. “How did I sound?” He asked, still whispering. 

 

Pike gave him a thumbs up. Scanlan smiled at her before walking back over to their three friends who were still detailing how they were going to trap this fawn overnight. Scanlan picked up the sheet music Pike had left on the ground and pointed back to the mansion door, showing them he had been successful. 

 

Pike waited by the door for him to return and walked in with him, not wanting him to be left alone right now. 

 

Time passed slowly in the mansion. Pike helped set out some food for everyone, but the meal was quieter than she liked. She realised that now more than ever, with Vax and Grog gone, that Scanlan really carried the conversations. Over the meal they discovered that everyone had a mild headache, which Pike quickly cured away with some soft restorations. Once they’d finished eating the room emptied of everyone but Pike and Scanlan. 

 

Scanlan had at some point had a book brought for him and was sitting at the end of the table, silently reading as he picked at the last of the food on his plate. Pike had a pile of paper next to her that she had been using to communicate with Scanlan when she needed to, so she quickly wrote  _ Are you alright? _ And folded it into a paper plane and threw it across the table at Scanlan. It hit his head, then flew off into the corner. Scanlan looked up and raised an eyebrow at her, then got up and picked up the piece of paper.

 

He smiled down at the words and looked up at Pike. “Yeah, I’m okay,” Scanlan said loudly. “Just not loving the quiet, you know.”

 

Pike thought for a few seconds, then walked over to him and gave him a hug. Scanlan stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her lightly. Scanlan’s head tipped in, resting on her shoulder. Pike just held him silently.

 

After a few moments Pike let him go, stepping back. Scanlan’s eyes were slightly wet, but he was hiding it, so Pike let him hide it. She tugged his wrist, moving away and indicating he should walk with her. Scanlan followed her without question as she led him to the Billiards room and picked up two cues, throwing one his way. He grinned at her and nodded, helping set up the balls on the table. 

 

They played for some time, evenly matched in this game and each putting up a good fight. Scanlan hummed quietly and mindlessly as they played, occasionally a tune she recognised but often not. She didn't mention it, not wanting him to feel self conscious and stop. The evening passed between them in a comfortable quiet with the occasional passed note until they grew tired and went separately to their rooms. 

 

Scanlan’s hearing returned in the morning, his grin and greeting when he joined them at breakfast rushed through Pike with relief. He insisted on singing for them during the meal, ignoring Percy’s requests for some peace and quiet and Pike was just so happy.


	4. Day Twelve

**Day Twelve**

 

“...put him off for so long, we’d’ve had another few months together if I'd just had the courage.” 

 

Pike was in the green room of Scanlan’s mansion, she had found a patch of tall, leafy, succulent plants with beautiful wide white flowers and had nestled down between them to relax. The headaches everyone had were worse, there was something about this plane that was hurting them, so Pike had sought out some solitude and quiet. As she had been laying there thinking about the day she heard Keyleth’s voice coming into range.

 

“I mean, everything that I thought would go bad did go bad, but it was still a mistake to not leap at love. Make sure you leap at love when you can,” Keyleth was saying.

 

Scanlan’s light laugh rang out. “I already leapt at my chance at love, I leapt many times. She never wanted me.”

 

Pike froze, realising that she was listening in on a very private conversation, one that was not her business, but one that she desperately wanted to hear more of. She whispered a quick prayer to Sarenrae for forgiveness the focused in.

 

“I don't think that's true, Scanlan,” Keyleth replied. “I think you're missing out on her now.”

 

“I gave her time to love me, but she just doesn't and that's okay. I'm happier now, I've settled into my feelings and toned it back and I'm happier as her friend. Happier than I was when all I could think about was her, when the thought of her consumed me, when- we're friends now and it's good. She's too good for me, anyway.”

 

“I think you're lying, Scanlan. But that's okay, just don't let yourself lie for long. I did, and I regret it so much.”

 

“He loved you a lot, Vax did. Still does, wherever he is.” Scanlan paused. Their steps were slow and growing ever closer to Pike. “I'm sorry I didn't save him for you.”

 

“I don't think he wanted to be saved by us. I think he wanted to stay, but I don't think he wanted to be saved.”

 

Pike held her breath as they walked past her, their foot falls light. She got lucky and they didn't spot her, even though their conversation had fallen quiet when they were closest to her. 

 

“Do you still love her?” Keyleth asked. Pike felt her heartbeat pick up, her fingers tingled as she listened.

 

“How I feel doesn't matter, it changes nothing. I just want to be her friend now,” Scanlan said after a pause. 

 

“How you feel does matter,” Keyleth whispered.

 

“To me maybe, but for now I think that's how it'll stay.”

 

Their footsteps paused. Pike felt cold listening to this, she felt almost sick. “Don't push us away, Scanlan,” Keyleth said, her voice quieter than before, Pike had to strain to hear her. “You made that mistake once, don't do it again.”

 

“I'm not, I'm not, I'm just trying to be better to Pike, better to all of you.”

 

“You can be a bit selfish sometimes too, you can do that, you can ask for help.”

 

“I will, I promise.”

 

Their footfalls started up again, quickly moving beyond where she could hear. Pike let out a sigh, relaxing against the stone she sat by. She felt a bit guilty for listening, but she shrugged it off, she was entitled to the occasional slip. And she felt so much more confused than she had five minutes ago. Did Scanlan even want her anymore? And with the way he talks, the way he can lie, how could she ever know for sure?

  
  


\----------

  
  


Pike was exhausted. Percy had woken up once she'd finished reattaching his arm and had stumbled up to his bed with Vex’s help, which had comforted Pike greatly. Returning to consciousness at the end of the procedure had been more than she'd really hoped for. 

 

She'd been tempted to just fall asleep downstairs but she'd managed to get herself out of her chair and up to her room when she heard quick footfalls behind her.

 

She turned. Scanlan stood a few feet behind her holding half a loaf of bread and some cheese. She looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't letting her just go to bed. 

 

“You didn't get a chance to eat,” he said awkwardly.  

 

Pike nodded, squashing the writhing feelings Scanlan brought on these days. She was still so consumed by the conversation she'd overheard that morning and she didn't know how to talk to him. “I'm not really hungry,” she muttered, avoiding looking at him directly. 

 

Scanlan sighed. “You'll likely wake up hungry if you don't eat now, so at least take these with you for the morning.” He held the bread and cheese out to her. She glanced at him, he was smiling warmly, simply passing her the food.

 

Pike closed her eyes and decided to just do what she could to end the conversation. She accepted the food without a word and turned away, walking towards her room. 

 

She felt Scanlan’s eyes on her back and shivered. He had been kind and not overbearing at all, he'd simply provided her with an option to eat. He had been right, she was hungry, and she'd rebuffed him more than he deserved. A spark of guilt went through her, followed quickly by resentment that he made her feel this way. And she still had no idea how he felt. 

 

Pike gritted her teeth but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold this back. She was exhausted and hungry and her emotions were simmering and she needed to have it out. She spun around and faced Scanlan angrily, defensively. “How do I know when you’re lying to me?”

 

He looked confused and surprised “I-” he started to say after too long a pause.

 

“Because I’ve seen you lie so well, and so naturally, Scanlan,” she interrupted. “You lie on reflex, without thought. I’ve been convinced by things you say when I already know it’s not true, how can I possibly know?”

 

Scanlan shook his head, staring at her. “I don’t lie to you, Pike,” he said quietly.

 

Pike was filled with an anger she was sure was irrational, but it affected her right now regardless. “You do,” she said furiously. “You lied for months before you left. I always ask you how you are and you said you were fine every time.” Her voice had raised while she talked and she heard herself nearly shouting. “You were lying to me, you do lie to me, and I can’t tell when-” she choked, emption filling her throat for a moment as she thought of Kaylie and her apparently intrinsic skill in knowing when Scanlan was lying. Why couldn't Pike have that? 

 

“Pike,” Scanlan said, so quietly it seemed like a sob. He looked so confused and hurt.

 

Pike sighed, her emotions leaving her quickly. She stood there exhausted and slightly ashamed of her outburst. “I’m sorry, I’m tired, forget it.”

 

Scanlan stepped forward, not stopping her as she turned to her room, but showing that he wanted her to stay. She paused and let him.

 

“You are tired,” Scanlan said uncertainly, “So I’ll keep this short.” He paused, wringing his hands. “I promise you that if you look me in the eyes and ask me a question, I will not lie to you. You’re just going to have to trust me.” He held his hands up defensively, apologetically. “And I’m sorry because that’s a shitty thing to ask for, I should earn that, and I will, but I swear I won’t lie to you. I may lie on reflex, it’s bad habit of mine and I’ll try and work it out of my system for you, but if you look at me and demand an answer, I’ll be honest.” 

 

Pike glared at him, not sure how to believe him. His eyes were wide and he looked vulnerable, he looked honest, and she was completely convinced but she knew she couldn't trust that. 

 

“I will,” Scanlan repeated, looking at her seriously. 

 

Pike nodded. She couldn't really ask for more from him. She could test him now, just ask him how he felt for her, but that wouldn't be fair. Now that her burst of anger had fizzled she felt bad for yelling at him. She just needed to sleep.

 

“I think I'm going to go to bed,” she mumbled.

 

“Of course, I didn't mean to keep you,” Scanlan said quickly, relief colouring his tone. 

 

Pike looked back at him. He looked like a kicked puppy but the moment he caught her eye he smiled warmly, nodding at her. “I'm sorry I yelled at you,” Pike said quietly from her doorway.

 

Scanlan shook his head. “You've nothing to apologise for, not ever. Now go to sleep,” he said, a mild laugh coming through as he lightened the tone. “You did some good, hard work today. Sleep.”

 

Pike nodded and closed the door. She leaned up against it quickly, listening intently to Scanlan on the other side of the wood. She heard him mutter, “What do I do with that?” Then walk away.

 

Pike took a bite of bread, chewing sadly as she kicked off her shoes and clambered directly into her bed. She almost certainly needed to apologise to Scanlan in the morning, but first she could sleep. And sleep she did.

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


Scanlan sat eating. Vex was muttering to Percy on the other end of the table, checking his dexterity and fine motor control since being dismembered the day before. Scanlan drowned them out, getting steadily through his black coffee and spinach on toast. 

 

Pike wandered into the room and collected a meal, surprising Scanlan by sitting next to him. She began to eat, asking Percy a few questions about how he felt as she did. 

 

After a while Pike seemed satisfied with Percy and focused on her meal for a bit. She glanced at Scanlan and Scanlan felt the tension shift. Vex and Percy began discussing details of the day, any plans and information they had, as Scanlan noticed the quiet between him and Pike. 

 

Her words last night had kept him up, he had no idea how to fix the mistrust between them but to prove himself over time, and that felt entirely unreliable to him. It would have to do, he would simply be true with her and eventually she would know it. 

 

“Hey,” Pike whispered, interrupting his thoughts. 

 

Scanlan looked at her softly. “Hey yourself,” he said with a smile.

 

Pike smiled, her lips tight with amusement. “I just wanted to-” she paused, pushing the porridge in her bowl around. “I wanted to apologise for being so rude last night.”

 

“You really don't need to. You raised a real issue and I'm glad I'm aware of it, I'll make doubly sure that I'm always honest with you,” Scanlan said gently. Vex and Percy were still talking, giving them just enough privacy to have this conversation. 

 

“I trust you,” Pike whispered.

 

Scanlan smiled sadly. “You don't, but it's okay. You shouldn't trust me, I broke your trust. I'll do my best to get it back but it's okay that you don't.”

 

Pike shook her head. “No, I think I understand you well enough to know that if you look me dead in the eyes and promise me something, then I can trust that. So, I do.”

 

Scanlan nodded. “Okay,” he said simply. He felt a little emotional but the breakfast table wasn't the place for these emotions.  

 

Vex sighed loudly from across the table. “I miss chicken,” she muttered.

 

“Hey,” Scanlan said, defensively loud. “I got shot because of those chickens once, at this very table, the vegan rule stays.”

 

Pike laughed as Vex bristled and talked back to Scanlan. The breakfast quickly devolved into cheerful teasing. 


	5. Day Fourteen

**Day Fourteen**

  
  


This was horrendous. The noise had grown unbearable the closer they got to Grog’s soul, although all their research told then they were still on the outskirts of the Pandemonium. They knew they were close to Grog’s soul, Vex’s locate object showing it was on the other side of the room, but there was a darkness spell that stopped them from seeing if it really was there. Scanlan hoped to fuck and back that it was there, he didn't want to go any further into this dimension.

 

They were huddled in a small group, kept safe from the noise by Percy’s silence ring. Keyleth had gone earth elemental and was accepting deafness in this form because she could rely on her tremor sense, so she was up fighting in melee while the rest of them stayed together, trying their hardest to not get demolished by area effect spells. 

 

The creatures in the room didn't seem too interested in really stopping them from moving across the room, they just mindlessly fought. Percy, Vex, and Scanlan focused their fire on the magic wielders against them while Keyleth threw and grappled people out of the way so that the four of them could make their way through the space. Pike was left to keep the tight knit group alive and fend off any melee attackers who got too close, which she did wonderfully.

 

Keyleth threw an elf over the top of their bubble of silence, clearing a way for them to step a bit further forwards. They were getting steadily surrounded, Percy had switched to a close range weapon and Vex was struggling to find the freedom of movement to turn and make her shots. Pike was in good form in this kind of encounter, but Scanlan felt overwhelmed. There were so many, constantly coming, and he only had so many spells before he wasn't any use. 

 

Suddenly Keyleth disappeared, sinking into the ground. Scanlan caught a glimpse of the stone floor shift as she moved away. “Keep moving!” Percy shouted, still continuing to push in the basic direction of Grog’s soul. So they pushed, staying alive.

 

Scanlan heard Pike gasp and turned. She had a spear embedded in her shoulder and she looked pale. Scanlan hurried to her side as she pulled the spear out and muttered a healing word to help fix the wound. Pike didn't look at him but he heard her mumble, “Thanks, Scanlan,” in the strange quiet of Percy’s spell as she continued to bury her mace into the creatures around her.

 

They were nearly at the edge of the darkness spell, it was so complete, so black. Scanlan thrust mythcarver into a dwarves chest while hitting an ogre with bigby’s hand. “We'll wait at the line for Keyleth,” Percy said. He shuffled forwards still, getting them closer to that darkness.

 

A blinding flash of white light erupted from behind Scanlan. He turned and saw Pike being flung through the air. He watched in horror as she left the zone of silence and without a thought he ran after her. 

 

“We'll catch up with you,” he yelled into his ear piece as he went, not entirely sure if Vex and Percy could hear him once he crossed the boundary. Ahead there was another brilliant bright light and creatures all around flew backwards, some dying from the impact. Scanlan remembered the armor Pike wore and relief rushed through him. As he pushed past the creatures in his way, taking a beating as he did, he saw Pike halfway to sitting up. She saw him and her expression was desperate, he didn't know what for. 

 

As he ran a bolt hit Pike from the side and she fell again, unconscious. Scanlan swore, but he couldn't hear it over the endless noise in his ears, drowning out the world and hurting beyond belief. Scanlan reached Pike, skinning his knees as he knelt all too quickly at her side. He put his hands over her ears, protecting her from the damaging sound, and cast dimension door, flinging the two of them to the edge of the darkness where Percy and Vex had been going. 

 

When they emerged from the door the sound quietened immediately. Scanlan looked up and saw Percy’s legs and knew they were in the zone of silence. He cast a healing word on Pike, screaming it over the intense ringing in his ears, terrified his magic wouldn't come smoothly.

 

She opened her eyes. Scanlan felt his heart swell as his stomach left his body, his eyes immediately began to water at the sight of her awake and okay by his side. She grabbed his arm, his hands still cupped over her ears, and used him to help herself into a sitting position. She said something but, like a few days before, Scanlan couldn't hear it, now he had nothing but incessant ringing in his ears. It was worth it, even if it was permanent it was worth it for her.

 

Vex grabbed Scanlan’s shoulder and he looked up. Behind her was Keyleth, back in her usual form and holding a glowing jar. Vex and Percy had their hands on her and as Scanlan watched, gripping Pike desperately, Keyleth cast and pulled them out of the Pandemonium and into Whitestone. 

 

They landed in the room where Grog’s body lay. After a moment Vex knelt by Scanlan’s side, speaking seriously to him but he still couldn't hear. “I can't hear you, I can't hear again,” he said, no idea how loudly he may be speaking. 

 

Pike’s gently touched the side of his face, drawing his attention to her. She cupped his jaw with both her hands and poured a spell in, the light filling him. He gaped at her as his hearing returned, the ringing still present but significantly less. 

 

“Is that better?” She asked softly.

 

“Much,” he replied. “Thank you.”

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  


Scanlan hit the bed and chuckled, his anger at Grog had faded the moment he came back to them. Percy was still pissed off, which was why he'd played up the arm bit, but Scanlan had been surprised to only feel humour and relief. He had still waved off Grog’s request for company right now, instead having made his way to a good, long bath and a change of clothes. The large whack of healing Pike had shared had helped, the restoration that brought back his hearing had helped more, but he was still pretty close to exhausted.

 

Scanlan stretched, writhing on the bed a little. He had to start getting his gear off at some point or he'd wake up mighty uncomfortable. He let himself lay there for another beat.

 

His dozing was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Scanlan sighed and sat up. “Grog, I'm sorry big man but I'm beat, I'm going to sleep,” he called.

 

A moment passed, then, “Scanlan, it's Pike.”

 

“Oh,” Scanlan breathed involuntarily. She'd scared him today, getting so badly hurt, almost getting lost and left behind. But she didn't need to know how much it frightened him, all she needed was his friendship, so that was what he would give her.

 

He stood up and opened the door. “Oi, Pike. Come in,” he said cheerfully, waved her through, closing it behind her.

 

Pike didn't look at him. “What did Grog want?” She asked as she stepped through. 

 

Scanlan turned to watch her mildly, trying to figure out what she was doing here and now and why she looked so uncomfortable. “Something about seeing how far Bigby can throw him if I- it doesn't matter, what can I do for you?”

 

Pike wrung her hands and glanced at him, biting her lip when her haze met his before looking away again. “Oh, I, ah- I just wanted to see how you are?”

 

Scanlan nodded. “I'm good, all because of you. Thanks again,” he said. “How are you doing?”

 

“Good.”

 

It went quiet again. Scanlan could not get a read on her, she just seemed nervous. But there was nothing he could figure to be nervous about. “Good job on Percy’s arm, by the way,” Scanlon said to break the stretching silence.

 

Pike waved her hand casually. “That was bad, yeah,” she said, wincing a little. 

 

“Well, I’ve seen you regrow a foot from nothing in the space of- what- two weeks? So yeah, we knew you had it in you,” Scanlan said proudly. “A lot of arm stuff this time, you notice that?”

 

“Yeah, we had Percy, your whole thing, and you know Keyleth got a thorn in her paw?” Pike said mildly.

 

Scanlan strolled over to the bed, sitting down and taking his boots off. He really shouldn’t’ve dozed off with them still on. “I didn’t hear that, no,” he replied. He shook his head at Pike, “Crazy times,” he said. 

 

“I talked to Grog,” Pike said.

 

Scanlan smiled. “Good, I’m glad.”

 

“Yeah and, um, Keyleth’s leaving tomorrow,” Pike said quickly.

 

“Looks like,” he agreed mildly.

 

Pike hadn't moved, still standing a few feet from the door at the foot of his bed. “When are you-” she said quietly, then stopped. She took a breath. “Are you going to leave too?” She asked.

 

Scanlan kicked his boots into the corner and looked at her. “Well, Kaylie actually wants to go back to school so I'll be in Emon for a bit…” he trailed off, realising. “Oh, you're asking if I'm  _ leaving _ again,” he said, looking right at her. This was why she had come to talk to him tonight.

 

Pike stared at her hands, then looked up at him, looking directly into his eyes. “Are you?” She asked.

 

She suspected he was lying. “Never.” Scanlan said quickly. He stood up and joined her, gently taking her hand. “And Pike, I swear to you on everything. On Serenrae, on Ioun.” He paused. “On Vax. I will never be so cruel to you again as I was that day. And I won't leave.” He kept her eye contact, hoping that on some level she must believe him. 

 

Pike looked back at him for a while, then quietly pulled her hand from his and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Scanlan felt a bit sick, she didn't believe him.

 

“Ok, follow up question,” she said after a minute, raising her hands.

 

“Sure,” Scanlan said. 

 

She paused, the on the off beat she spoke, surprising Scanlan. “How d’you feel about me?” she said, so quietly that the heartbeat in Scanlans ears almost drowned it out. 

 

Scanlan tried not to, but he sighed, moving forward to lean on the pillar of his four post bed and look down at the uncomfortable woman before him. It would be so simple to lie and close this door, make their friendship easier. But he couldn't lie to her. 

 

“Pike, you know how I feel about you,” he said simply.

 

Pike shook her head. “I don't, I used to know but I don't now!”

 

“You know,” Scanlan said. He heard almost a note of disappointment in his voice, he wasn't sure where that was from but it was true. 

 

Pike looked at him, her eyes so unbelievably and beautifully wide. “I'm not sure,” she said delicately.

 

Well, if Pike wanted to hear it again, Scanlan would say it for her. “I love you, I think I always will.” 

 

“Still?”

 

She hadn't wanted to hear it. Scanlan felt a serious rush of embarrassment and misery as his heartbeat got louder. He could feel himself slipping towards a moment of panic and swallowed, trying to force his emotions down until he'd fixed this mess he'd stepped into. He could wallow after Pike left.

 

“Yes,” he said quickly, moving to her side immediately. “But Pike, your friendship is enough.” He sat and took great care not to touch her. “I don't want you to feel like I need more than you'll give, I'm so honoured to have you in my life at all. This is enough for me, I can be a good friend”

 

Pike frowned, her brow furrowing in thought. She took a long moment to consider his words, then slowly, almost absentmindedly, she said, “I don't think I want to be your friend.”

 

That ball of panic he held came back full force, his skin went cold and he suddenly couldn't hear a single thing except for the rustle of Pikes clothes and the still lingering tinny whistle from his earlier deafness.”What?” He said, just staring at her. He moved an inch closer, his hand resting on her arm despite his efforts to keep his hands to himself. “No, Pike, please listen, I won't bring the romance thing up ever again, I promise, just-”

 

He was interrupted by Pike’s hand covering his, pressing his palm down against her skin. “That's not what I mean,” she said softly.

 

“I'm sorry-” Scanlan started, but she squeezed his hand and talked over his next words. 

 

“Just let me talk for a moment.”

 

Scanlan took a breath and held it, nodding. He watched her closely, sure his expression betrayed his every emotion.

 

She removed her hand from his, and he found his hand sliding off her arm automatically. She shifted slightly, then spoke. “When we met, you started hitting on me immediately. At first I didn't know what to do with that, so I ignored it. Then I got used to it.” She glanced at him, getting a read on him. “Then I liked it.” 

 

She kept looking at him, so seriously, and Scanlan knew this conversation was going to end in one final rejection.

 

Pike sighed and looked back down to her lap. “And then you left,” she continued, “And in doing so you  _ shattered _ my heart. It took me a while to figure out why it hurt so much, but I realised that at some point, despite - or perhaps because of - your bullshit I had completely fallen for you. And I'd missed my chance.”

 

Scanlan was just staring now. His mind was racing but coming out with very few suggestions or conclusions that didn't just make him dizzy.

 

“Then you came back, and I know I was angry and I know you've only been back for a month or so but you don't flirt with me anymore,” Pike’s voice has fallen to a whisper. “And I don't know what that means.” 

 

She looked at him, dead on. Her eyes were watering. “So, Scanlan, I have two questions,” she said, her confident tone at ends with her body language. “Are you going to leave?”

 

Scanlan’s throat was tight. He shook his head and forced himself to speak. “No.”

 

Pike nodded. “How do you feel about me?”

 

Scanlan’s lips were completely dry, but no matter how confused or overwhelmed he was he always knew the answer to this question. “I've always loved you, since the moment I met you. I think I always will”

 

Pike nodded again. She licked her lips and looked at him, her gaze seemed slow somehow. “I'd like to kiss you,” she said quietly.

 

Scanlan felt like he’d had the air kicked out of him. He stared at her, his mind numbly telling him to respond, to not let there be silence between them now. He managed to nod, still studying Pike, making sure he wasn’t misreading this. 

 

Pike hesitated for a moment, then leaned in. Her hand landed on Scanlan’s knee a moment before her lips met his. They kissed lightly for a moment before Pike’s hand tightened on his leg and she opened her mouth, kissing him deeply. Scanlan kissed her back, matching her perfectly. He knew how to kiss and he knew he did it well, but he was determined to follow Pike’s lead here and simply kissed her as she did him. 

 

Pike kissed him more passionately than he would have ever hoped, her breath hitching periodically as he returned the emotion. Scanlan caught himself before he moaned, almost unable to believe that this was happening. “Pikey,” he said quietly, softly, leaning away. “Pike, are you sure? These are serious emotions I've got going on.”

 

Pike slowly opened her eyes, the sight sending sparks through Scanlan. He really hoped he had a chance to get used to this, not that the sight of Pike like this or the feeling of her lips would ever be something he was used to. 

 

“I know,” Pike whispered. She cleared her throat and said more clearly, “I know that. Me too.”

 

Scanlan nodded, still enjoying the colours of her eyes this close. She leant forwards again, closing the distance quickly to kiss him. Scanlan matched her faster this time, pulling out a few old tricks of his to get her gasping. 

 

Pike’s hand fell onto his. She leant back, entwining her fingers in his nervously. “This is kind of strange,” she muttered.

 

Scanlan let out a relieved exhale. “I wasn’t expecting this, I wasn’t - you’re sure, right? You want to date me?” He asked seriously, an odd laugh bubbling in his throat.

 

Pike laughed at him. “Yes,” she said, simply.

 

“Ok,” Scanlan said, grinning. “I trust you.”

 

“Do you know how to make this less weird?” Pike squeaked, her face scrunching up in question.

 

“I got an idea or two, you want me to take the lead?” 

 

“Shit, yes please, Scanlan,” she said, her shoulders dropping in relief as she handed over that control.

 

Scanlan smiled. “Alright,” he said casually. He leaned back and quickly undid the top two buttons on his shirt, leaving it more open than it already was, and turned to Pike to give her a smirk and raised eyebrow. Pike tried to look serious for a moment, but quickly giggled, hiding her mouth. Scanlan grinned, his eyebrow raising further. “No? You don’t wanna see?”

 

“I’ve seen your chest before, Scans, I’ve seen all of you,” Pike said, still chuckling at him.

 

“And lucky you,” Scanlan responded, “I’m offering to show you again.” But he tugged his shirt slightly, closing the now gaping front. 

 

Pike laughed and shoved his upper arm lightly, she clearly meant it playfully but Scanlan had to put a moment of effort into not slipping off the bed. Despite all her jokes about it, Pike was so much stronger than she realised. Scanlan smiled at her warmly as she began to blush, realising that she had pushed him more than she had intended.

 

Scanlan leaned in and kissed her again before she could apologise, reaching behind her neck to gently hold her close. She kissed him back, letting the kiss be gentle and kind. Her hands came and curled up on his chest, resting against his skin and collar. 

 

They heated up, Pike shifted closer to him, her fingers catching his collar and holding him before her. His fingers in her hair got more insistent, lightly scratching her scalp and making her shiver against his lips. Scanlan felt her leg under his hand shift, the angle sending his hand naturally further up her thigh. If he didn't stop soon he was going to explode.

 

“Alright, now clear out,” Scanlan forced himself to say, whispering it quietly against her lips, suppressing his smirk best he could.

 

Pike paused for a moment, then, “Excuse me?” She asked, a good touch of offence in her tone.

 

Scanlan grinned, sitting back and winking at her. He removed his hand from her hair mournfully and moved his other to sit more appropriately on her leg. “Don't worry, I definitely put out on our first date, but this isn't a date, dear one. I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow and then we'll see.”

 

Pike frowned, glaring at him. “You're giving me a chance to back out,” she accused.

 

Scanlan hummed, nodding awkwardly as she hit the nail on the head immediately. “I'm terrified, alright! You gotta let me get a night's sleep at least,” he said, a slightly mad laugh entering his tone.

 

Pike laughed, rolling her eyes. “Fine,” she said, “I'll leave.” 

 

She went to stand up but paused when Scanlan's hand touched hers. Scanlan raised his eyebrows questioningly. “One more kiss for sweet dreams?” He asked.

 

Pike stood up and crossed her arms. “I'm not sure that's a thing.”

 

“I'm pretty confident that the more you kiss me, the nicer my night will be,” Scanlan said, standing to match her.

 

“Well, I'm offering to stay and make damn sure you have a nice night,” Pike said, her tone soft and amused as she leaned in to kiss him again.  

 

Scanlan pulled her close, wrapping his arms warmly around her as he kissed her, slowly and comfortably. She leaned into him, warming Scanlan down to his soul. After a little time he leaned back and started to speak but was cut off by Pike grabbing his shirt and tugging him back in. She kissed him deeply, holding him tightly in place. He met her, matching her passion until he needed to breathe. 

 

“Pike,” Scanlan muttered, drawing himself away. Pike gasped, catching her breath, her eyes still shut. Her hands moved up his chest to his neck, her fingers clutching at his hair as she breathed. She tipped her head in, resting her forehead against Scanlan’s. He stood quietly, his arms still around her waist, and waiting, quiet and happy to look at her.

 

“This feels right, doesn't it?” She asked. She opened her eyes, stepping back to look at him. Her hands fell from him, but he caught one as it did and held on.

 

Scanlan smiled. “It feels perfect.” 

 

She squeezed his hand and nodded. 

 

“So, I'll book us a reservation for dinner?” Scanlan asked.

 

Pike grinned. “Yeah, ah, make it lunch.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “No, breakfast,” she corrected. She dropped his hand and began to meander towards the door.

 

“Breakfast?” Scanlan checked.

 

“Yes, breakfast date,” she said certainly.

 

Scanlan laughed. “And then we fuck over brunch, is that what you’re saying?” 

 

She opened the door and laughed back. “That's right! Sleep well, bye!” And flitted through, letting the door slam behind her.


	6. Day Fifteen

**Day Fifteen**

 

Scanlan sat at the breakfast table with Grog. Grog was plowing into his meal but kept glancing at Scanlan oddly. Scanlan drank his cup of coffee, well aware of the awkward atmosphere, and nervously waited for Pike to wake up.

 

“You have a good night?” Grog asked with a clearly false innocence.

 

Scanlan nodded. “My ears stopped ringing at some point, so yeah, I slept.” 

 

Grog nodded and tore into a barely cooked steak with his teeth, staring at him. Pike had said she had talked to Grog, so it was very possible Grog had an idea what Pike had come to Scanlan’s room for last night. Scanlan, however, had no idea if he was allowed to tell Grog what had happened and decided to err on the side of caution and was keeping tight lipped until he got the go ahead from Pike. 

 

“Hey,” Pike’s voice drifted into the room. Scanlan turned immediately and stood up at the sight of her, nervous to see her. Grog started to chuckle behind him as Pike smirked at him. Scanlan busied himself with pouring out a cup of coffee for Pike. “Mornin’ Grog,” Pike said smugly.

 

“Pike,” Grog muttered. 

 

Scanlan held the cup out to her. “Good morning,” he said softly.

 

Pike looked at him, then the cup, then past his shoulder to Grog. She grinned and winked at Grog then took the cup from Scanlan and put it on the table. “I bet that cafe down near the Sun Tree does good coffee.” She squinted at him, like she was sharing a joke. “D’you maybe wanna check it out?”

 

Scanlan nodded. “Yep, that sounds good, yeah,” he said quickly.

 

“Play it cooler than that, shorty,” Grog muttered. 

 

Scanlan spun around and glared at him. “I’m plenty cool, big man,” he said defensively. Grog just raised an eyebrow and took a slow bite of his steak.

 

Scanlan cleared his throat and his thoughts. He stepped back from the table and held his arm out for Pike, who was looking amused at their interaction. “Miss Trickfoot,” Scanlan said, “Could I take you out for breakfast?” 

 

Pike grinned. “It’s a date,” she said cheerfully as she linked arms with him. Scanlan noticed her give Grog a thumbs up as they left. 

  
  


\---------

  
  


The date was going well. They were sitting on a piece of public grass by some rose bushes. They’d found themselves at a cafe with no chairs that would comfortably sit gnomes so they had picked up their food and wandered around briefly, sitting down on the first nice patch they found and enjoying some breakfast. Scanlan had been concerned that anything less than perfect wouldn't do but Pike was happy to just sit and talk. And any time with Pike felt perfect to him. 

 

Pike was telling him about when Grog had led a tour of Whitestone and the tour guide’s hat that came with it. She kept interrupting herself by giggling at point in the story, forcing the words out despite her overwhelming amusement. After a minute she trailed off, watching him almost warily. “You're looking at me funny,” she said. 

 

“No, I'm listening,” Scanlan said. He had been, he might have fallen into considering how beautiful she looked when she laughed, but he had still been listening.

 

“You might be listening but you're still looking at me funny,” Pike said cheerfully. 

 

Scanlan smiled sheepishly. “I was just thinking, it's nothing,” he said. 

 

Pike smiled at him and leaned in. “What were you thinking?” she muttered.

 

Scanlan shook his head but Pike kept watching him expectantly. “Well,” he said, full of amusement. “If you must know, I was thinking that this is wonderful and I want to just stand up and tell the world that I'm on a date with you.”

 

Pike went a little pink, then grinned. “Well, you’ll have to beat me to it,” she said cheerfully before leaning in and quickly kissing him on the lips. Then she grabbed his shoulder heavily and leant on him as she stood up, knocking Scanlan to the side slightly.

 

“Hey!” Pike shouted over the top of Scanlan’s head.

 

“Pike, what,” Scanlan muttered, looking around at what she was shouting at. 

 

“Hey, you!” Pike waved her hand. Scanlan saw a human man standing a while off looking at them in confusion.

 

“What?” He yelled over to them, flinging his arm at her in a dismissive way.

 

“Yeah, I'm talking to you,” Pike said.

 

“Are you starting a fight?” Scanlan asked. 

 

Pike cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling at the man across the street. “I'm on a date with Scanlan Shorthalt!”

 

He looked at her like she was mad. “I don't care,” he called back. He turned and left, entering a building.

 

“Well, I do,” Pike yelled after him. She sat back down and grinned widely at Scanlan. “Beat ya to it.”

 

Scanlan smiled widely, feeling very warm and happy. He couldn’t find any words right away so he simply tucked a finger into the neckline of Pike’s shirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first crit role fic! I dunno if there'll be more, this kinda fic was in my head before I finished campaign one and then they set up the perfect two week purgatory to flesh out. I do want a chance to write more Grog interaction with these two, so we'll see.  
> Let me know what you think of this, please


End file.
